The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electric power distribution systems, and more particularly to detecting and localizing non-technical loss in electric power distribution systems. Electric power distribution is the final stage in the delivery of electricity to energy consumers. A distribution system's network carries electricity from the transmission system and delivers it to energy consumers.
Electrical power grids are interconnected networks for delivering electricity from suppliers to consumers. They consist of generating stations that produce electrical power, high-voltage transmission lines that carry power from sources to demand centers, and distribution lines that connect individual customers. Smart grids are electrical power grids that use information and communications technology to gather and act on information, such as information about the behaviors and consumers, in an automated fashion to improve the efficiency, economics, and sustainability of the production and distribution of electricity. Smart grids may use smart meters, which are electrical meters that record consumption of electric energy and communicates that information for monitoring and billing. Smart meters can provide information of when energy was consumed at each metered site.
Non-technical losses (hereinafter “NTL”) are commercial losses that can not be attributed to energy being lost through the network of internal consumption. NTL may occur due to unnoticed high impedance fault, meter fault or electricity theft in the form of fraud, theft, billing irregularities and unpaid energy bills. NTL affects developing as well as developed nations. For example, estimated NTL in Mexico is 10-20%, South America 10-16%, India 20-40%, and in the United States NTL is estimated to be about 0.5-3.5%.